Resident Evil the untold story
by DARTH TAQ
Summary: au.umbrella corporation sends in a special forces team to recover the g-virus in raccoon city. CHAPTER 4 IS REVISED, PLZ READ AND REVIEW PLZ! NEW UPDATE CHAPTER 5 AND CHAPTER 1 REVISED!
1. Resident evil the untold story part 1rev...

Resident Evil The untold story

1 year after the events at raccoon city, the umbrella corporation sent their special task force to the hive and recover the g-virus.

Umbrella corporation hq

"Troy looks like we got another assignment." said Jake looking at the new e-mail he just got. "Really what is it this time." replied Troy who just came back from the bathroom.

"we have to retrieve a biological weapon from the hive in raccoon city." Jake turned around to face Troy "I thought that raccoon city was destroyed." asked a puzzled Troy. "It is, the umbrella corporation never went in to investigate, now the corporation is sending us into investigate." answered Jake. "so when do we leave?" asked Troy

"tomorrow, a chopper will pick us up." replied Jake. "I'll go and inform the team. I'll see you tomorrow." "ok Troy."

Troy left the office and headed for the U.B.C.S. central command in the lower levels of the building.

Troy entered the briefing room, and found his team already assembled. "I see you people are quick." stated Troy. "of course, we wouldn't want to keep you waiting, now would we?" Jessica said giving him a wink.

"woooooo, you go girl." said Mitch, who was also apart of the team. " ok enough of the chit chat, we have some serious business to take care of. The first objective is to find the samples of the g and t-virus. We then eliminate any survivors. The evac will arrive at the front of the mansion, and they will not wait for us. We will all meat at heli port c, dose everyone understand?" " sir yes sir." the team said. 

The team waited at the heli pad for the chopper. In the meantime the team checked all there gear and weapons. As soon as they were done the chopper arrived . It came down and landed in front of the team. "hello I will be your pilot today, let me introduce myself. My name is Camball and this is my copilot Charles." "hi" said Charles. "I am Troy the leader of the team , its nice to meet you. This is Jake, Tom, Josh, Jessica, Carle, Jon, Erik, Mitch, and Dan." pointing to each member of his team as he spoke. "well what are you waiting for lets get a move on and kick some ass!" yelled Troy "yes sir." the hole team said at the same time, and hopped into the chopper, not knowing this might be their last.


	2. Resident evil the untold story part 2

Resident Evil The Untold Story

Chapter 2

"Jake look that's raccoon city." said Troy. "I know, its like there was a war down there." replied Jake. "E.T.A in 8 minutes." said Camball. The team got their repelling gear ready so they didn't have to do it later. "there the mansion, it's the emergency entrance to the hive." said Troy "ok listen up, when we enter the hive were going to split up into 2 groups. Jake Tom, Carle, Jon, and Erik will be team 2. Me ,Josh, Jessica, Mitch, and Dan will be team 1. Dose every one understand." explained Troy. " yes sir!" yelled the team. 

Troy was the first to repel down the choper, Jake was next and so on. Troy took out the code scrambler to unlock the door leading to the mansion. " Jessica , Mitch, and Dan secure the area. Jake take your team find a terminal and download any useful information." ordered Troy. " josh come with me." said Troy. 

Jessicas squad search the area making sure the mansion was secure. " Jess come here quick, iv found something." muttered Mitch. Jess and Dan ran over to Mitch. " what did you find… holy shit what fuck is that!" Jess quickly pulled out her socom 9.mm gun pointing it right at the body. Mitch kicked it over to revel that most of the flesh was gone on the body. "Mitch look out!! Warned Dan. The body came to life and bit a chunk out of Mitch's leg. Jess quickly shot the body 3 times, once in the chest, the second bullet hit in the shoulder, and the third slammed right through his head. Mitch fell backwards onto the weak floor of the mansion. Dan knelt beside Mitch and pulled out his first aid kit and attended to Mitch's wound. "Mitch you alright?" asked Jess " yea, but what was that thing?" replied Mitch " I don't know, but we better get back with the rest of the team." 


	3. Resident evil the untold story part 3 th...

A/N if you didn't read the description I said that this is an AU I know that the hive was only in the movie, but im only having some fun. Anyway I would like at least 5 reviews before I put up chapter 4 and 5. Plz tell me how im doing, good or bad you can flame if you want to as long as I know how im doing. R/R

Resident evil the untold story

Chapter 3

Jake and his team went up stairs to find a terminal, they searched the hole first floor looking for one already. So now there going to try their luck upstairs. They went up the spiral staircase witch was old and creaky. "me and Carle will go search the security room. Tom ,Jon and Erik go search the hallway and any rooms you may find." ordered Jake " yes sir." replied Tom. Jake with his m16 ready opened the door to the security room with Carle not far behind. The room was filled with blood splattered all over. There were 3 dead bodies that looked like they were zombies. " what the hell happened here? Asked Carle. "your asking me. Jake replied while knelling to get a better look at the bodies. At least there was a terminal in the room. Jake called back the rest of his team. " what the hell is that?" asked Tom. " dead bodies." replied Jake " ok we found the terminal and hacked the computer, it looks like we have to manually get into the hive since the blast doors have been shut." explained Carle. " we also downloaded the map of the hole structure." said Jake " ok good now lets go and join the rest of the team." said Tom. Every one cleared out of the room when suddenly an arm grabbed Carle, pulling him down to the floor. All the zombies attacked Carle pulling him into the room with the doors shutting and locking. The team turned around to see Carle be killed. One zombie grabbed Carle's head and slammed it into the window killing him instantly. " the hole team at once pulled out their m16 and fired upon all the zombies. They used up 1 hole round each and the zombies still weren't dead. Until Troy and Josh came up from behind and through a grenade into the room. Blowing up all three zombies.

"what the Fuck was that. They killed Carle, and wouldn't die. Said a confused Jake

TBC 


	4. Resident evil the untold story part 4 ac...

Resident evil the untold story

Chapter 4

Jess, Mitch, and Dan ran through the mansion searching for the rest of the team. After they heard gunshots they got worried that something bad happened. Before they could go any further they found about 4 zombies coming after them. They unclipped their m16s and fired shot after shot after shot. Each bullet tearing through the zombies flesh, and they were still coming after them. Jess dropped her m16, and pulled out her m64a. She quickly loaded it and fired 4 times. 1 bullet for each zombie. She had perfect aim and nailed all 4 zombies in the head stopping them in their tracks.

" shit we forgot about Jess, Mitch, and Dan. We have to go find them." said Troy. The team ran downstairs to find 4 zombies dead in front of the staircase. " Jess are you alright." asked Troy. " yea of course, but Mitch isn't." replied Jess [ she is the most beautiful woman I have seen, with beautiful brown hair, and icy blue eyes.] thought Troy. " Troy Troy, hello you there." asked Dan. " oh sorry, what did you say." came Troy's response. " we found the entrance to the hive. With your permission we would like to go get the g-virus now?" asked Jake " yes of course , what are we waiting for." ordered Troy. The team held their weapons in ready position encase any of those zombie creatures come back. They all followed Jake because he had the map. They passed through narrow hallways and secret passage ways. Finally they reached entrance to the hive. The door was electronically locked, so they planted c4 on the door to destroy it. The plan worked and they just gained access to hell. 

The U.B.C.S team made there way to the train station that would take them down to the laboratories.

" ok Jess, and Mitch, come with me. Jake and Dan stay here and make sure that our exit is save." ordered Troy.

"yes sir." said Dan. Troy, Jess, and Mitch entered the train, only to find them self to be attacked by a dozen zombies. "the team backed off the train and aimed there weapons at the zombies. Troy fired a direct hit to a zombie into the head, dropping it instantly. Jess didn't care to aim, she just put bullet after bullet into the zombies chest, tearing throw the rotten flesh of the zombie. The team cleared the zombies and once again entered the train. "proceed

with caution, we don't know what monsters await us in the hive." told Troy. They started the train that would lead them to the laboratory. Troy unzipped his pouch and pulled out the laptop, he inserted the data that the other team received, and hacked through the hives computer main frame. He called up the map and revised the plan with his team. "ok so first we have to collect samples of the g and t-viruses, then we need to obtain the red queens data file and bring it back to hq. We have less then 3 hours to complete the mission, or the evac will leave with out us. Dose everyone understand." stated Troy. "of course sir, you can count on us." replied Jess.

A/N sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter, I will have the next one up between this week and next.

I revised this chapter to make it more interesting, and remember this is just the begging. 

. 


	5. resident evil the untold story chapter 5

Resident evil the untold story chapter 5 face to face with the licker.

A/N hope you people enjoy this chapter, this will probably be the shortest chapter to date.

The train stopped at the laboratory train station. "ok when we get out I want you to secure the area, then we will move and retrieve the virus." ordered Troy. "right." replied Jess, and Mitch. "now move out."

The team exited the train with their guns raised high in attack position. Jess spotted 2 zombies eating a dead body. She quickly put 2 bullets into each of the zombies, killing them instantly. Mitch opened the door to the security of, to find a huge monster like creature with a long tongue, and its brains on the outside of the head. Mitch froze in fear as the 4 legged creature whipped its tongue across Mitch's face. Mitch screamed in pain. Troy and Jess heard the scream from Mitch, and went to his aide.


	6. Resident evil the untold story chapter 5...

A/N ok so here is part two of face to face with the licker. By the way, check out this great resident evil siteBIOHAZARD extreme

Mitch was thrown to the floor by the creature. Mitch desperately reached for his m16. He found it laying next to him. He picked it up and fired, only to hear the dull clicking sound of an empty clip.

Mitch tried to back away from the creature but was tripped by its long tongue. Mitch fumbled for his H&K hand gun, he un holstered the gun and fired 6 clean shots into the creatures body, but not even slowing it down. The creature went in for the finishing move. The creature sliced off Mitch's head killing Mitch instantly. When Troy, and Jess finally got to Mitch, he was already dead. The creature looked up from his meal, and stared at the two. Jess fired 3 shots into the head of the monster, but he didn't fall. The creature was injured by the shots and quickly fled, with Troy and Jess on pursuit. The creature was 10 times faster then the two, and therefore got away. The two stopped, and took a rest on the creates. "what the hell was that thing?" asked Jess. "your asking me." said Troy


End file.
